creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia McCorpse
Author's Note: I'm no artist to draw something, but I do have great imagination when it comes to making some characters! I hope you'll like this.) Appearance Natalia has black hair (Got that from her mother) who would always put it up in a nice bun. She has brown eyes but will turned red when she transformed into a beast. She wears an old fashion clothing which is a black floral skirt with drawstring waist, a Victorian black blouses and wears a small broach necklace. Personality She is a very respectful woman with a sense of manners. She has her wisdom and kindness from her mother mostly but has a judgmental side by her first father. She is independent and knows what is best for her family and the creatures who follows her. Origin 'Mistress of the Hybrids' that what most creatures heard about her. The title that she claims is to tell, or warned, every creatures to NOT harm or hurt any other Hybrids for she had experienced once from her childhood. From thousand years ago, her mother (who is a Vampire) and her father (who is a Werewolf) were much like in love when they first met but there is a problem. The Vampire Lord had heard about their little 'relationship' and is disgusted by it for he does NOT allowed any other creatures to be with a vampire. Then her mother had planned to run away with her lover far from the place where she use to live. Of course her mother would miss her home but how could she live without her love? So after a few weeks of running away, her parents had found a new home. So they start setting up their new home and soon they made love and had her. Her parents are filled with joy to have her and she is like the first hybrid from all of the creatures in the forest. As few years past, she heard that she's having another sibling which it is exciting to hear. The father knew it was another girl because of his supernatural senses. Few days later, her new born sister had arrived and they named her Jessie. She never felt so much joy with her little sibling. As few months had passed by she thought that nothing would ever separate her family until something happened. One of the vampires was sent by the Vampire Lord to search for her and her family so they could KILL them. She was scared about the situation until her father had told them to run away while he hold them off. She doesn't want to lose her father when her mother took her and her sister far away from the place of what she called home. They've been running away for hours until she notice that her father still hadn't return to them. That's when she knew he would NEVER returned at ALL. This is has been very hard to handle for her and the family that she had left but she remained strong for she is now with her mother and her sister. A year later, her mother had found a new lover in her life which is the same species as her father. She does approved of the marriage that her mother had chose but her younger sister is the hard one to accept this new change. But she know that she'll come around. After her mother got married, she now have a Step-Father to take care of their family. When few months had passed she had two newborn half-sisters which is Janice (second youngest) and Anny (the youngest). She started to love her new life until it happened again. One of the vampires had found Janice and was about to attack her until the Step-Father strike him down with a painful bite when he turned into a wolf. The mother had grabbed her and took them again away from there. And then she saw HIM, the Vampire Lord himself. The mother had gave Anny to her and told her to take them far away from here while she hold him off. As much as she doesn't want to lose her family again but respected her wishes as she ran away with her sisters as far as they can. Until they finally reached their destination in the middle of the forest. She finally had with all of the chasing and running. SO from now on, she will stay and fight to those who will try to hurt her family. She started to take care of her little sisters with Jessie's help for hunting and killing anyone including humans but she sometimes spare them for she is strong of her instincts. Until she found another hybrid but it's not the same species as herself. She helped that Hybrid by letting them stay and helped them to get healed. She was told that there are other Hybrid around the forest but they are too scared and frighten to even come out for they don't know of what other monsters or killers may think of them. And that's when she finally planned to build a mansion for all living Hybrids or different creatures, big or small, humans or monsters, ANYONE is welcomed. She knows that other normal creatures around the forest will hear about her new sanctuary and KNEW that they will find a way to DESTROY them but the only way for them to get to the Hybrids is that they will have to go through her. The Mistress of the Hybrids. Facts * Natalia was 9 or 10 years old when she lost her Father who was killed by one of the Vampires. * She enjoys reading books just to keep occupy. * She enjoys drinking tea. * Natalia marked an "M" which it stands for 'Mistress' on her victims or her enemies. * •She has no knowledge of the existence of supernatural beings like Slenderman, Zalgo, BEN drowned, etc. * She can judged/tell other people's past or feelings by looking into their eyes. * Natalia was 13 years old when her mother got remarried and gave birth. * Natalia was 18 when she lost both of her parents. * Started building her mansion at the age of 23. * She collected any creatures, mostly Hybrids. * She can spare some creatures but only if she's in a mood for it. * Owner of this Character belongs to SamoanaGirl101 Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Category:OC Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Killer Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Parent(s)